1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinder, more particularly one, which includes a body divided into inner and outer holding rooms, an inner grinding mechanism to grind a kind of seasoning pellets held in the inner holding room, and an outer grinding mechanism to grind another kind of seasoning pellets held in the outer holding room, thus occupying less space than two separate single-purpose grinders.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are a wide variety of seasonings available for making foods have unique flavor and more delicious in cooking and dinning. Black pepper, white pepper, and rock salt are among the most popular seasonings.
Such seasonings are usually preserved in pellets, and have to be ground into small particles for use by means of a grinder. Referring to FIG. 6, a common grinder includes a hollow body 91, a grinding mechanism 92 arranged in a lower portion of the hollow body 91, and a rotating member 93 pivoting on a top of the hollow body 91 for operating the grinding mechanism 92. The grinding mechanism 92 includes an outer toothed ring 922 secured in the hollow body 91, an inner toothed ring 921 arranged within the outer toothed ring 922, a connecting rod 923, which is joined to the rotating member 93, and the inner toothed ring 921 at two ends thereof. Therefore, the inner toothed ring 921 will rotate relative to the outer toothed ring 922 to grind seasoning pellets held in the hollow body 91 when the user rotates the rotating member 93. Furthermore, the connecting rod 923 has an upper threaded portion 9231, which is passed through the rotating member 93, and passed into and threaded engaged with a screw hole 941 of an adjustment knob 94 positioned on a top of the rotating member 93; thus, the adjustment knob 94 can be turned relative to the connecting rod 923 to adjust the size of an aperture between the inner and the outer toothed rings 921 and 922 in order for allowing the grinding mechanism 92 to grind the seasoning pellets into particles of an appropriate fineness.
However, the user is only allowed to use such a grinder to hold and grind one kind of seasoning pellets, and in turn he/she has to use several grinders to hold different kinds of seasoning pellets that are used a lot in cooking and dinning; the plural grinders will occupy relatively much space on the dinning table. Therefore, the grinders aren't convenient to use.